


Amore e potere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Incubo rosa [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta su Goku e Ub, una mia rivisitazione dei loro periodi di allenamento.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Pairing: Ub/GokuPrompt: "Quindi stai dicendo che posso diventare più forte di te?"Lanciata da Aven90 (Andrea Ventura su fb)





	Amore e potere

Amore e potere

Chichi mise la lucertola abbrustolita nel piatto di Ub e lo porse al ragazzino. Goku si piegò e tirò su un secchio d’acqua. Due bambini del villaggio urlarono correndogli dietro. Gohan raddrizzò un muro semicrollato e un raggio rosa di Majinbu colpì un uccello trasformandolo nel tetto di paglia della dimora. Una donna anziana dalla pelle scura si appoggiò al braccio di Junior che la accompagnò fino a una sedia.

“Non so cosa farei senza di voi qui al villaggio” mormorò Ub. Pan toccò la gamba di Trunks, scoppiò a ridere e si mise a correre. Si nascose dietro la gamba di Goten con Bra che scoppiò a ridere abbracciandola. Mai salutò il fidanzato, Pilaf e il cane fecero il segno di vomitare.

“Un giorno te la caverai da solo e sarai tu a salvare la terra al posto mio” disse il Son. Verso il secchio d’acqua su una striscia di piantine, rendendo umido il terreno. Ub si mise in bocca la lucertola con le bacchette, masticò e ingoiò. Spiccò il volo e lo raggiunse.

“Quindi stai dicendo che posso diventare più forte di te?” domandò. Goku si voltò e sorrise, gli scompigliò il ciuffo di capelli neri.

“Confido in questo” rispose. Ub avvampò.

-Se mai un giorno succederà, potrò finalmente dirti quello che provo per te- pensò.

 


End file.
